Playing Cupid
by igirisexual
Summary: Yes, Alfred, we all know you're playing stupid. Stupid? Hahah, I mean Cupid. Obviously. Alfred takes it upon himself to be the messenger of love around school for Valentines day, but even Cupid needs a little help when it comes to getting the message across to his crush. USUK. Valentines Day Oneshot. (I'm sorry.)


"And so, I'm gonna be the messenger of _looooove_!" Alfred declared, putting his hands on his hips. "And you can't tell Arthur."

"Is this really the best idea?.." mumbled Kiku, watching his friend with nervous eyes.

"Yup! I'll put flyers up all around everywhere, and it'll be totally great!"

He had already printed the papers. On pink sheets, he had printed things about how, if someone wanted a gift or Valentine letter given to that one special person, all they need do is fill out the form. And take part in what Alfred got in return. Except, on the form, he didn't specify just who he was. That was top secret to all but those involved. Grinning, he distributed them throughout the school, and taped them to every locker, door, and even some people's backs.

Not many forms were returned, but Alfred looked over the ones he had gotten. One was to his brother, from that obnoxious white-haired punk who constantly made trouble for the hall monitor. Said hall monitor also had one, to her boyfriend, Roderich. Kiku's friend, Heracles, wished to send one to Kiku. Shy and reclusive Ludwig had one for Feliciano, and finally, Ivan was to be sending his to Yao. Oh, and Francis was sending one to Arthur. Alfred discarded that one.

Alfred gathered the senders (minus Francis) in the library, and huddled them all into a circle. He explained to them his plan, and was met with differing reactions.

"Dude, you're such a pussy." – Gilbert.

"Can I go now?" – Heracles.

"Only so Yao gets a cute valentine." – Ivan.

"I can't believe it, how cute! You're certainly growing up into quite the sweetheart, Alfred." – Elizaveta.

"Mm." – Ludwig.

"Okay, so you'll all be doing it," puffed Alfred, giving them all a stare. "'Kay? This is super duper important."

"To you," mused Ludwig, fixing his glasses.

"Yeah, to me. Super duper important." Alfred puffed.

He spent the few days leading up to Valentines' with a butterfly-filled stomach. He could only hope that the little group he'd gathered would be enough. He bit his lip as he got dressed for Friday, Valentines' day. At least, if he messed up, he had the weekend to hide.

Instead of school uniform, he came to school dressed in a red suit, one that he had hired and spent all day trying to look after. He went about delivering valentine messages and whatnot. It finally came to last period, sport, and Alfred told the teacher to stop the class for a moment. It was an odd request, but Alfred explained, and the teacher hesitantly accepted. And so, their running about was stopped. Alfred was relieved – it was hard to run about in a suit. He was still getting weird stares.

He aimed an accusatory finger at Arthur Kirkland. "You!" he hollered, causing the Briton to flinch.

"What-.. What do you want?" puffed Arthur, terribly embarrassed that Alfred had not only stopped the whole class from doing HPE, but singled him out. Then, it started. That small grudging group that Alfred had gathered walked towards him, and threw flower petals up into the air around Arthur with as much enthusiasm as cows being lead to slaughter.

After having bits of dead plant thrown at him, Arthur just kind of stared at everyone, and then Alfred, trying to figure out what was going on. Before he knew it, that group – Ivan, Ludwig, Elizaveta, Gilbert, and Heracles – were standing in lines to either side of him, creating a kind of pathway to the front of him. Other students were either asking each other if they knew what was going on, or laughing. Alfred, face as red as his suit, walked toward the shocked Brit.

He got down on one knee, and Arthur took a stunned step back. "W-what the hell is going on?" He squeaked, staring down at the little box in Alfred's hands. He opened it with a cheesy smile. In it, there was a sticky note. Arthur hesitantly shuffled forward and picked it up.

"Will you.. does that say 'be'?.. Will you be my valentine?.." He read, staring down at the little note with furrowed brows.

"I'd love to," sighed Alfred, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "Turn it over." Arthur, red-faced, realised what he'd said, and just squeaked. Slowly, shakily, he turned over the sticky note. In brackets, it read 'and my boyfriend?'. Arthur didn't read this one aloud.

"Yes.." mumbled Arthur, puffing. "Let the class get back to doing whatever." He huffed, storming closer to the grinning Alfred. Alfred opened his arms. Instead of the embrace he anticipated, he got a gentle punch to the chest. "You should've just asked instead of being so embarrassing."

"Aw," puffed Alfred, bringing the Brit into a crushing bear hug anyway. "We've been friends how long now? I couldn't just ask you out like that. It had to be special."

"They just threw flower petals from the school gardens," mumbled Arthur. "You're a terrible romantic, aren't you?"

Alfred shrugged, and smirked. "The worst."


End file.
